


Family Ties

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flarrow AU - no island/non-superhero. </p><p>Honestly I just wanted to write some smoaking flarrow fluff so here we are. Vice president Felicity Smoak, forensic scientist Barry Allen, and domestic stay at home dad Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Day's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes home after a long day at work to find something incredibly sweet.

Felicity stretched as she walked through the door of her condo. It had been a long day and night at work. She had been working as the vice president for over a year now, but she still wasn’t used to how much work it actually required. Sometimes she missed the days of hiding out in the basement of Queen Consolidated, but that feeling usually passed quickly when she remembered the opportunities that had been opened up to her now that she was vice president.

Felicity slipped from her heels and left them by the front door. It was dark in the condo, but she kind of assumed that everyone would be asleep by the time she got home. She let out a soft breath as she walked down the hallway, but stopped when she noticed one of the doors slightly ajar. She quirked a brow and pushed it open. A smile pulled at her lips when her gaze fell onto an adorable scene. The two men she loved so much holding their young daughter who was apparently struggling to sleep that night. She stayed quiet sure that they hadn’t noticed her just yet. Barry sat in the rocking chair with Nora in his arms and Oliver stood beside him moving his hand over her head smoothing out her dark locks. Both men hummed a gentle lullaby in hopes to soothe their daughter enough for her to sleep. Her heart swelled watching the three. She loved them all so very much and she was grateful to catch this tender moment. 

Their relationship wasn’t conventional. Felicity had never intended to be in a relationship like this at all. At first it had just been her and Oliver, but after Barry moved to Starling City to work forensics here things had changed. He spent more time with the couple for a while as a friend, but soon it became more. She loved both Barry and Oliver deeply and they in turn loved her as well as each other. It wasn’t conventional, but it worked for them. Felicity also never imagined adding a child to the mix, but a few nights of passion shared between the three led to the conception of Nora. They didn’t know which of the two was the biological father and they had opted out of DNA testing. All three of them were her parents and nothing was going to change that. When Nora Moira Smoak was born it just brought them closer together. 

Felicity watched Nora’s eyes droop, her lids becoming heavy and slowly covering her baby blue eyes. Barry and Oliver stopped humming when they were sure that Nora was asleep. Felicity stepped forward and gave them both a sweet smile. “You two are adorable.” She whispered and quietly giggled. Barry put Nora in her crib before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead. Oliver pressed his lips to her head next and moved out of the way for Felicity. “Good night baby girl.” She whispered as she leaned in. She pulled back after leaving her own gentle kiss and turned towards the door. Oliver and Barry led the way into the bedroom. They were already in their pajamas so they climbed into their king sized bed. 

“How was work?” Oliver asked. 

“Busy as usual.” She sighed and reached behind her to tug at her zipper. She dropped her dress to the floor, but immediately picked it up and tossed it into the hamper. Oliver got crabby if she left clothes around the house. “How about you two?” She asked while working on unhooking her bra. 

“We’re working on a case involving a string of robberies.” Barry shrugged his shoulders. “Other than that it’s been quiet lately.” 

“Nora and I worked out for a while.” Oliver gave a smile. He was really loving this stay at home dad thing. Ever since his company was bought out and he had been left jobless he seemed to actually be happier. He never wanted to take over the family business and with both of his parents now gone he didn’t have to listen to either of them. He might have been a little sad to see Queen Consolidated turned into something else at first, but with Felicity as vice president he knew everything would be okay. “And we tried to work on actually speaking, but she wasn’t really interested in that. She’s stubborn.” 

“I wonder where she gets that from.” Felicity giggled. 

Oliver scowled at her for just a moment, “I’m not that stubborn.” 

Barry snorted beside him and Felicity shook her head. She dropped her bra into the hamper and walked over to the dresser to pull out a night shirt. She barely got the piece of clothing out when she heard both men sigh. She rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She set it back inside and instead crawled into bed. She didn’t mind sleeping with nothing but her panties on and obviously her guys preferred it. She slid under the covers and in between them. Both of them were shirtless but wearing pajama bottoms. She definitely enjoyed that. Felicity turned her back to Barry and he quickly moved in to wrap his arm around her. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and neck while Oliver scooted in to kiss her lips gently. They were away from each other all day so when they crawled into bed at night they fully enjoyed being able to be alone and so close. That didn’t always mean they were having sex. It happened of course, but sometimes it was just a few kisses and some sweet cuddles before drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you.” Oliver mumbled against her lips. 

“I love you too.” She kissed him back and smiled. 

Oliver leaned over and gave Barry a sweet peck on the lips. “And I love you too.” 

He pulled back and Barry returned the sentiment before kissing Felicity. “I love you both.” He mumbled. 

Felicity took a deep breath when he pulled away, “I love you both so much and Nora too.” She barely got the words out when she was interrupted by a yawn. Both men snuggled close to her, their arms wrapped around each other, and legs intertwined. It had taken awhile to get the knack of the three of them sleeping in the same bed, but now they just fell into place so easily. Barry buried himself in her hair and she rest her cheek against Oliver’s chest; his head chin rest atop her head. “Good night.” She mumbled sleepily. 


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first word.

“Say mama.” Felicity cooed. She sat in front of Nora and did her best to coax her first words from her.

Barry who was sitting on her right scoffed, “She’s going to say daddy first.” 

From the other side of her Oliver rolled his eyes and leaned in close to Nora. “No way,” He said as confident as ever. “It’s gonna be papa.” 

It was a rare day when all three of them were home and they were using it to spend their time with each other. Nora had yet to speak yet although she was a few weeks over a year. She babbled and spoke jibberish, but they were looking forward to her reaching this milestone. She looked up at the three of them giving an expression that begged the question, _“Are you stupid?”_ She was a sassy child for sure and both Oliver and Barry gave blame to Felicity. 

Nora pulled away from them and carefully pushed herself up. She wasn’t the best at walking just yet, but she was getting the hang of it. She stumbled towards her toys; they were apparently much more interesting than her parents. Felicity got up and followed her, Barry and Oliver were right on her tail. “C’mon Nora, say something. Anything, but preferably mama. Or mom… or mommy. Really any variation.” 

Nora picked up a bear and put its ear in her mouth instead of paying attention to her mother. Felicity let out a long sigh, “You know you wanna say something.” 

She looked at Felicity and for a moment she had hope that Nora would say something, but instead she tossed the bear at her head; nailing her in the forehead with a wet ear. “Ew.” Felicity mumbled while Barry and Oliver laughed. 

She wiped her forehead and glared at the two. They quieted quickly, but their laughter had gotten Nora started. She tossed another toy before clapping and giggling some more. 

“Do you see what you did?” Felicity huffed. 

“It’s not that bad.” Oliver said shaking his head. 

“You won’t say that when you get hit in the eye.” She crossed her arms. 

Nora whined because they had stopped paying attention to her. When she wanted attention she sure as hell let them all know. “Oh now you want us.” Felicity said. “A few minutes ago we were chopped liver.” 

Nora babbled back at her as if she were arguing. 

“Is that so?” The blonde chuckled. 

“No!” Nora shouted and tossed another toy in Felicity’s direction, but it flew past her and hit Barry instead. 

“Hey!” He yelled, though, not in an angry tone. 

They all stopped for a moment when they realized that Nora had actually said a word. “What did you say baby girl?” Oliver asked hoping to coax her into saying it again. 

“No!” She threw her chubby little arms up in the air. 

“Well it’s not mama, but I’ll take it.” Felicity said with another laugh. 

Nora repeated the word over and over again excited about the reaction she was getting from her parents. None of them expected that to be the first thing their daughter said, but it seemed fitting. She was already so feisty and independent. 

Felicity pushed herself up again and reached down to pick up Nora, “How about some juice and a snack for the chatty Cathy?” 

“No.” Nora said with a smile on her face.

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked trying not to laugh this time. 

Of course, the young child repeated the word again. It didn’t matter that the word was something they didn’t expect. They were all happy that she was finally speaking. Barry had been worried that she was behind schedule and a late bloomer, but it was apparent that Nora was just stubborn. She was going to do things when she wanted to and not a minute sooner. None of them were looking forward to the teen years, but at least for now they had a semi-sweet one year old that all three of them loved very much.


	3. Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Times gone by._ Time to celebrate the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to write/post this yesterday, but you know. i kind of feel like a tease, buuuuut i promise there will be more eventually.

Felicity’s head rest in Barry’s lap her legs flung across Oliver’s, who was massaging her feet. It might be a holiday, but that meant nothing to anyone that had their hand in a billion-dollar company. She had been walking around in five inch heels all day, but Oliver’s magic fingers worked the ache right out of her foot.

His thumb found a particularly bad spot and pressed into it roughly. A moan fell from her lips in response. “Right there.” 

Oliver smirked and kept working the spot while Barry’s fingers moved through Felicity’s hair. “You two are too good to me.” She breathed out. 

“Nah, just the right amount of good.” Barry chuckled. 

“Maybe,” Felicity glanced up to meet his gaze. “But I’m definitely returning the favor later.” 

“You don’t have to.” Oliver and Barry spoke at the same time. 

Felicity rolled her eyes at the both of them, but she wasn’t going to argue with them. They were having a good night and she just wanted to continue to relax. Her eyes moved back to the television where the live feed from New York was still playing. They had already watched the ball drop earlier, but on the west coast there were still several minutes left before they reached the new year. 

“Okay,” She said after a couple more minutes. “I need to get up or I’m going to fall asleep here.” She pushed herself away from both men. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Barry gripped onto her hand. 

“I’m not going to let you two carry my butt to bed… again,” She shook her head and tugged her hand away. “Besides, it’s almost midnight and we need something bubbly.” 

Barry perked up at the mention of alcohol. “Okay, I can handle that.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Do you need help with the bottle?” 

“No, I’ll be fine.” Felicity shuffled off towards the kitchen to, quietly, get a few glasses and the bottle of champagne chilling in the fridge. 

Nora was asleep in the nursery, so it was imperative that she was actually quiet. No one wanted to deal with a fussy toddler this late at night. Felicity got the cork screw out of the drawer. Thankfully it was one of those fancy automatic corkscrews. It had been a gift to her after she almost took an eye out at a holiday party a few years back. 

With a whir and a pop, the cork came out. She set it off to the side and poured the bubbly drink into the champagne flutes. She carried two in one hand, one in the other, as she walked back towards the living room. Barry got up to take one from her seeming to be worried that she was going to drop it. 

“Worry wart.” She muttered handing one off to Oliver. 

She plopped down between them and took a drink. “Good stuff.” 

“You’re welcome.” Oliver said soundly all too proud of himself for picking out good champagne. 

The last countdown of the night was starting on the television. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the United States would welcome the New Year. 

“To another good year.” Oliver said. 

“Full of happiness and healthiness.” Barry added. 

Felicity raised her glass and clinked it with theirs. “And good fortune… especially in work related areas. You know I’m working on that investment proposal… but anyway happy new year.” She finished quickly and knocked back the rest of her champagne at the same time Oliver and Barry did. 

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

Barry and Oliver leaned in and pressed a kiss to each of Felicity’s cheeks. She turned her head and gave both of them a real kiss and a mumbled, “Happy New Year.” 

She felt really warm from the alcohol, she was kind of a lightweight, but she also credited her two favorite boys for that fuzzy feeling she felt in her stomach. They four of them had a good year. It had its ups and downs, but that’s kind of expected. She was looking forward to another year with her family. 

“You know what’s a good way to start the new year?” Oliver spoke up. 

“Mmm… more booze?” Felicity raised a brow. 

“Well… that’s not exactly what I was thinking.” His hand found her thigh. 

Barry smirked when he realized what Oliver was doing. His hand rest on Felicity’s other thigh and he leaned in to pressed a kiss to that spot under Felicity’s ear that made her shiver. 

_“Oh”_ Felicity let out a soft moan. “Yes, this is a good idea. Very good.”


End file.
